Light my way
by XxxLegolasloverxxX
Summary: Just a one-shot, showing us how much of a "light" Legolas is to his Ada


**Hello, this is XxxLegolasloverxxX with a one-shot. I am working on my English (for it is not my native language, French is, to be frank) I love it here in America, and I got to read LOTR in English in class :) **

**This one shot is proving how much of a "light" Legolas is to his Ada.**

**Happy holidays, I wish everyone a Merry Christmas, Happy Hannakah, Or if you're athiest, Happy New Year. **

**Anyway, please enjoy. **

**-XxxLegolasloverxxX**

* * *

><p>Legolas smiled, holding his Ada's hand as they walked through the private garden in Mirkwood just inside the castle walls. Thranduil had a few hours off, he had decided to spend it with his Greenleaf, knowing how excited his little leaf would be was just the start of a wonderful afternoon.<p>

"Ada I think the sun will come out today" Legolas smiled. Thranduil looked up in the sky, it had been grey for a few days, and the sky promised rain, but it only brought mist and it seemed to be learing up. For rays of sunshine peaked it's way from the clouds and entered the world once more. Thranduil smiled.

"I hope it does, but even if it does not, I still have my ray of sunshine" When he said that, he knelt down to Legolas and started tickling Legolas' stomach, making the elfling squeel and giggle. Letting Legolas run ahead of him, Thranduil took the time to prey that the sun would come out. He hated seeing Legolas sad that his "sunny friend" wouldn't come out and play with him. Just then, not watching where he was going, Thranduil almost stepped on his child, who came running up to him with three flowers.

They were yellow violets that were probably picked up from the wind.

"Here Ada, for you" Legolas smiled. He had a few light patches of dirt on his cheeks and his outfit was dusty from the dirt he fell in, but, nontheless, Legolas got what he wanted to give to his Ada.

"Thank you, Ion-nin" Thranduil smiled. Legolas reached up his arms and Thranduil obeyed his request. Taking the child into his arms and slowly rocking him as the two continued on their walk. Thranduil noticed Legolas' head start to bob up and down, his tiny (yet wide) eyes started to slowly close, he yawned once.

"Are you tired, Ion-nin?" Thranduil asked.

It was past lunch time and usually Legolas had a story be told to him and had a nap after that. Legolas didn't have not answer, he started to drift off to sleep in the arms of his father. Thranduil stroked the child's hair he was proud Legolas had let Thranduil's request for him to have let it be grown and brushed it everyday, it shimmered and shined in the sun. Legolas' breathing was slow, meaning he was sleeping.

Thranduil sat on a concrete bench, still holding his son. Admiring the flowers, the whispers of the trees, and the peace and quiet he was getting, insted of the angry, pointless arguements he had to hear everyday in council meetings. For once it was him, nature and his son. He was with two of the treasures he was glad to have. Number one being his little leaf, his light, Legolas.

Thranduil started walking once more, thanking silently to the trees for their compliments they gave the sleeping elfling, telling him 'sweet dreams', and to 'rest well.' Legolas did not stir in his sleep either, which was a relief for Thranduil, lately the elfling had been having numoruous nightmares, from dreaming he had no family, to having nightmares about the floor being made of spiders. (That last one made Thranduil a little paranoid as well, for it took him a little longer to step on the floor after the detail Legolas gave him about his nightmare).

Legolas sort of shivered. It was getting a little cold for spring had started and sometimes it wasn't the warmest out. Thranduil took off his first layer of his light spring robe, giving Legolas the part that was mostly detailed. Covering his Baby so he wasn't cold. Legolas felt much warmer now, now that he had somthing covering him, but also becasue he could feel a ray of sunshine beat on him. Legolas opened his eyes, blinked, and smiled.

"The sun! The sun, ada!" He smiled.

Thranduil smiled too.

The sun had decided to come out today.

"Ada! May I play some more?" Legolas asked. Thranduil nodded, still letting Legolas wear the robe-linin. Legolas did feel honored, he felt so happy. Thranduil and Legolas made it back to the palace just in time for Legolas' bath. Though Legolas didn't like the idea of a bath, (since he had to take one every night, if not nightime- daytime) Thranduil made it a game.

"Legolas, I want to make a deal with you." Thranduil smiled. "If you comprehend with me, I will let you have bubbles."

Legolas couldn't pass this offer off. He nodded and held up his arms, Thranduil gently picked him up once more, carrying him to Legolas' bedroom-bath.

**A/N: In France, we do not have bathrooms in our rooms, like in a master bedroom, where there might be an attached bathroom. We do not have that. But We do have a room just for the toilet and the bath, so that way if one perseon has to use the restroom, they are not bothering the person trying to take a bath. In LOTR, I'm pretending that they had indoor plumbing and Legolas had a bathroom attached to his bedroom. **

Legolas was placed on the bed while Thranduil went to fetch towels. Legolas thought of this being the perfect oppertunity to escape the bath, he ran as fast as he could to the door, only finding that his Ada has locked it when Legolas wasn't looking.

Thranduil smiled, he didn't even have to look back to see his son trying to pull the door open.

"Legolas, are you being a bad boy?" Thranduil smiled. Then turneing around and raising an eyebrow, still smiling.

"No." Legolas immediatly answered. "I want bubbles, I'm not being bad."

Thranduil smiled even bigger. Standing up he walked into the bathroom, he turned on the water, Legolas came into the bathroom. With Thranduil's help, Legolas had every artical of clothing off. Thranduil opened a bottle of bubble mix and dumped some "bubble soap" (as Legolas called it) into the tub. When it was half full, he picked up Legolas and placed him in the tub. Legolas did enjoy the warmth of the water in the tub, it beat standing in the cold room naked. Thranduil started to scrub off the dirt on Legolas' semi-pale soft skinned, body. When the dirt was gone, he went on to washing Legolas' hair.

Legolas blew bubbles at his Ada when Thranduil rinsed Legolas' head without warning, getting soap into Legolas' eyes. Though tears were followed after this, Thranduil placed the towel to Legolas' face and let Legolas rub the soap out his eyes. After immediately apologizing, Thranduil allowed Legolas to play for a few minutes. He stepped out of the room to grab his night gown. He laid the clothing out on the bed, and started to close the windows so if it would be chilly that night, his elfling wouldn't get cold. For Thranduil had known the bitter hateness when you're wet and nothing like a gust of cold wind to tick you off. A mad elfling was somthing Thranduil didn't want.

"Legolas, it is time to get out." Thranduil said. Legolas nodded and stood up, Thranduil wrapped the soft towel around Legolas, the towel was huge and when wrapped around Legolas, it covered his whole body. Thranduil placed Legolas on the bed and quickly took the towel off of him. He put the long nightgown over Legolas' head, it was very long indeed, it went past the elfling's feet when he sat on the bed.

Tucking Legolas into the bed, Legolas asked a very serious question.

"Ada?" He asked. "You know how many stars are in the sky?"

Thranduil smiled. "No Ion-nin, I do not."

Legolas frowned, he hoped his Ada would know how many were in the sky.

"I tried to count them, but I could not stay awake, and when I tried to last night, I forgot where I started and what number I was on." Legolas said. Thranduil saw the sadness on his child's face and stroked Legolas' facial line. Legolas looked up.

"Legolas, Ion-nin, do not feel sorry." Thranduil said. "For stars are the light in the sky. That is somthing we should be thankful for."

"You're..." Legolas yawned. "My light, ada."

Thranduil's heart could have burst, but it didn't. He let a few tears roll down his face and smiled. "I love you, Ion-ni so much." Legolas closed his eyes, finding himself very tired.

"For you too, are my light." Thranduil whispered in Legolas' ear. Knowing the good dreams Legolas will then have.

**The End**


End file.
